Big Fox
by fuuinjutsu master 0897
Summary: La historia de un soldado legendario se cuenta por medio de sus acciones y cicatrices aunque estas ultimas no siempre son visibles.
1. Chapter 1

**Big Fox**

 **Prologo.**

 **Reino de Atlas.**

 **Fecha:** xx Xxxxxx xxxx.

 **Ubicación :** ciudad xxxxxxxxx.

 **Objetivos:** acabar con posibles fuerzas hostiles sin ser descubierto y conseguir pruebas fotográficas de las posibles actividades criminales.

 **Punto de desembarco:** 5 km xxxxx de la ciudad xxxxxxxx a las xxxx.

 **Punto de evacuación:** 3 km xxx del lugar del objetivo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

En un edificio abandonado podemos ver a un grupo de individuos que estaban bien equipados con rifle de asalto M16 no de los que usaban de la avanzada tecnología de transformación con las que contaban casi todas las armas, sino que estas eran de las que se producían en masa, los individuos usaban camisas negras con chalecos blancos encima, pantalones negros y botas de combate negras y en su rostro tapando sus caras usaban mascaras blancas que traían una capucha negra para tapar su cabello.

Una solitaria de las figuras que estaba patrullando alrededor del edificio de pronto se vio siendo víctima de un Chokehold y ni siquiera pudo ver a su agresor antes de que perdiera la conciencia gracias a la perdida de oxígeno.

Poniendo a su víctima en el suelo y luego arrastrándola hasta un lugar donde no fuese descubierto, este paso a atar, amordazar y revisar a la inconsciente víctima para ver que le sería útil.

"Genial un paquete de raciones, un kit médico, unas cuantas municiones no llevas mucho que me sirva, pero por lo menos pude conseguir un encendedor y una cajetilla de cigarrillos" dijo la figura con una voz joven pero que dejaba notar autoridad.

La figura usaba un uniforme de infiltración ( **N/A: no lo voy a descubrir solo imaginen el uniforme que usa Big Boss en Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker combinado con la tecnología del OctoCamo, junto con el Solid Eye de Solid Snake.** ), como armas la figura llevaba consigo un cuchillo de combate KA-BAR, como pistola llevaba una Mk-22 "Hush Puppy" modificada para que deparase balas no letales si no que disparase dardos tranquilizantes equipada con su respectivo silenciador, en su espalda llevaba un rifle de francotirador Barret M82A1 que contaba con la habilidad de plegarse para hacerse más pequeño y fuese más fácil el infiltrarse cuando lo llevase con él y además llevaba consigo unas cuantas granadas de fragmentación y no letales como granadas de humo.

La edad de la figura parecía ser de unos 15 años y era bastante alto por lo menos de metro setenta y dos de altura, tenía el cabello negro en puntas, tenía tres marcas como de bigotes en sus dos mejillas, en su frente llevaba una bandana gris que mantenía algunos mechones de su cabello para que no estorbasen en su campo visual ni a la hora de apuntar y disparar, su ojo derecho estaba cubierto por un parce pero no es como si le faltase un ojo ese parche era un radar ultra moderno que le permitía saber dónde estaban sus enemigos a su alrededor y le permitía detectar cualquier ruido fuerte.

Llevándose unos dedos de su mano derecha a su oído derecho la figura toco su radio para comunicarse con su apoyo.

"Aquí Fox me escuchan"

…..

"Repito alguien me copia".

"Te escuchamos Fox" dijo una figura al otro lado de la frecuencia de la radio.

"Estoy dentro y estoy a punto de comenzar con la misión" respondió el ahora llamado Fox.

"Genial Fox recuerda que tu misión es neutralizar cualquier fuerza hostil por cualquier medio necesario sin ser descubierto y tomar fotografías de cualquier actividad criminal, entendido" dijo la voz a Fox.

"Entendido, cambio y fuera"

"Esto va a ser tan fácil" con eso dicho Fox procedió a escabullirse en el edificio, encargándose de los enemigos patrullando sin ser detectado.

 **Dentro del edificio.**

Ya dentro del edificio Fox procedió a avanzar neutralizando enemigos durmiéndolos con el tranquilizante en las balas que disparaba su arma.

Cuando entro en lo que parecía ser usado como una bodega por lo que veía ya que a su alrededor solo miraba cajas y uno que otro vehículo.

Fox se aproximó hasta una caja y se arre costo a ella para poder escuchar a las dos últimas figuras que le faltaba por encargarse.

"JAJAJA viste con nuestra nueva forma de actuar los humanos están empezando a darnos a los Faunus los derechos que merecemos" le dijo la figura 1 que usaba el clásico uniforme de la organización White Fang y por lo que Fox podía ver el chico era de más o menos su edad y era faunus de clase perro dado a las dos orejas de perro que salían de la parte de arriba de su cabello, a la otra figura.

"Si hubiese seguido mejor haber empezado con esta forma de pensar y actuar desde el principio así no se hubiese perdido tanto tiempo hablando con la basura humana" le respondió la segunda figura que era una mujer faunus de clase cabra por los dos pequeños cuernos que salían de su cabeza.

"Bueno será mejor que llamemos a los demás para irnos con este cargamento de armas" le dijo el chico.

"Está bien déjame llamarlos por la radio para que vengan a ayudarnos a alistar todo para irnos de aquí" le respondió la chica y se llevó la mano a su oído para llamar a los otros.

Cuando Fox vio esto decidió actuar, saliendo de su escondite se acercó a sus enemigos rápidamente, lo que alerto al faunus de clase perro que escucho sus pasos y este entro en guardia alzando su rifle de asalto y empezó a voltearse lo que puso también en guardia a su compañera, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Ya dentro de la guardia de su primer enemigo Fox tomo el rifle de asalto de su enemigo y procedió a quitárselo de las manos luego con la culata del arma le dio un golpe a la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, ya con su primer rival fuera de combate Fox procedió dejar caer el M16 de su enemigo para darse la vuelta y ver que su ultimo rival estaba a punto de dispararle y gracias a sus reflejos Fox pudo esquivar las balas para poder entrar en la guardia de su enemigo nuevamente y procedió a desarmarla ya con eso listo Fox procedió a soltar otra vez el arma de su enemigo para tomar a esta y aplicarle un movimiento uchimata y lanzarla hasta una pared pero esta gracias a su AURA no quedo inconsciente por lo cual Fox tomo su Mk-22 en su mano derecha y tomo su cuchillo en mano izquierda, tomo su posición de combate y le apunto a la desorientada faunus.

La desorientada faunus empezó a recuperarse e intentó ponerse de pie, pero la voz de su enemigo se lo impidió y alzando la cabeza lo primero que vio fue la pistola y cuchillo que le apuntaban y alzando la mirada vio a su enemigo.

"Q..quien er..eres tú" le pregunto la chica con vos adolorida y un poco asustada.

"Llámame Fox" le respondió su enemigo.

"Fox es ese un nombre clave" y después de eso la chica miro mejor a Fox y sorprendida le pregunto.

"ERES UN FAUNUS PERO PORQUE NOS DETUVISTE Y NOS ATACASTE, TRAIDOR" le grito la chica.

"si soy un faunus de clase zorro y te detuve porque no todos los faunus estamos de acuerdo con ustedes y sus nuevas políticas y además es mi misión" Fox respondió calmadamente.

La chica sorprendida solo guardo silencio hasta que recordó el estilo de pelea que uso Fox.

"Ese estilo de pelear no lo conozco, como se llama"

"Ese estilo de combate yo lo cree, se basa en desarmar a los enemigos de forma rápida y no letal, aunque puede serlo si lo mesclo con armas de fuego o incluso mi cuchillo y se llama CQC y ahora di buenas noches"

"CQC…Espera que…."

 **BANG**

El sonido de la pistola fue lo último que escuchó la chica antes de caer dormida gracias al dardo tranquilizante directo en la cabeza. ( **N/A: Igual que en Metal Gear Solid cuando le disparas a un enemigo en la cabeza estos caen dormidos instantáneamente.** )

"Boom headshot" fue lo que dijo Fox al ver caer dormida a la chica y guardando su cuchillo y arma Fox tomo la cámara que le dieron antes de comenzar la misión Fox empezó a tomar fotos del cargamento de armas y municiones.

Ya con las fotos listas Fox comenzó a salir del edificio, no sin antes sacar de uno de sus bolsillos la cajetilla de cigarrillos y tomando uno en su boca Fox procedió a encenderlo y tomando una bocanada de su cigarrillo Fox dejo salir el humo por su boca después de un tiempo de tenerlo en sus pulmones.

"Como dije antes esto fue tan fácil".

Y con eso dicho Fox llamó a sus superiores para que estos se encargasen de detener a los ya derrotados miembros del White Fang, mientras él se dirigía a la zona de evacuación donde lo estaba esperando un Bullhead para sacarlo de la zona y llevarlo directamente a la Academia Atlas para que le diera su reporte directamente al General y al consejo del Reino de Atlas.

Sacando de uno de sus bolsillos su Scroll, Fox lo encendió dejando ver la imagen de fondo de él sin camisa dejando ver sus brazos musculosos abrazando con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura dándole un beso en la mejilla a una chica de pelinegra con las puntas rojas de ojos plateados que usaba un traje de "gothic lolita" con detalles en rojo, los dos estaban sonriendo, aunque la chica tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Fox luego le escribió un mensaje a la chica y procedió a enviarlo .

"Ya voy a casa"

Unos segundos después Fox pudo leer la respuesta a su mensaje.

"Aquí te espero Naruto".

El ahora nombrado Naruto sonrió antes de cerrar su Scroll y lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme.

Fin del prólogo.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX XxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Bien eh regresado después de una larga ausencia a fanfiction no porque yo no quisiera si no fue porque la vida no me dejaba ya que el trabajo y el estudiar no me dejan tiempo para escribir y espero que les guste esta nueva historia que es un crossover entre Naruto y eta gran serie llamada RWBY y un poco de mi serie de video juegos favorita Metal Gear Solid y espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Y si se están preguntando por alguna de mis otras historias no se preocupen pronto estaré subiendo nuevos capítulos a menos que la vida me ponga otras cosas en el camino.**

 **Una vez más disculpas por la ausencia.**

 **OH y una cosa más esta historia no será un harem la pareja será estrictamente NarutoxRubí.**


	2. Chapter 2

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto y RWBY les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

 **Capítulo 1:**

Nace la leyenda.

En un pequeño orfanato del Reino de Atlas podemos observar cómo se desarrollaba una discusión entre la encargada del establecimiento y un niño de doce años de cabello negro y peculiares marcas en las mejillas y de ojos azules de pupila rasgada, el niño era de una altura y de complexión normal para su edad.

"Estas loco Naruto, sabes lo que acabas de hacer" le pregunto la encargada del orfanato al niño.

"Sé muy bien lo hice y no me arrepiento" le respondió el niño llamado Naruto.

"Solo dame la razón por la que hiciste esto".

"Es que estoy cansado de esto, de esta vida que estoy llevando dependiendo de otros, quiero hacer algo por mí mismo y si logro algo que sea por mi esfuerzo, ahora solo firma mi emancipación y declárame un adulto".

La encargada solo podía mirar al niño con seriedad, hasta que por fin firmo el papel que Naruto le había dado.

"Bien con el papel ya firmado, ahora eres un adulto ante los ojos de la ley, tienes una hora para tomar tus pertenencias y dejar el orfanato, quiero que sepas que te deseo lo mejor en tu vida fuera de este edificio".

"Gracias" fue lo único que le dijo Naruto a la encargada antes de salir de su oficina y dirigirse a su habitación a recoger sus cosas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya transcurrida la hora y con todas sus cosas que no eran muchas solo unas dos mudas de ropa, sus artículos de aseo personal y los ahorros que había logrado juntar en los últimos dos años.

"Bien ahora que soy legalmente un adulto puedo comenzar a cumplir mi sueño" y con eso dicho Naruto procedió a caminar hasta el edificio de reclutamiento para el ejercito del Reino de Atlas más cercano y que él se sabía la ruta de memoria.

Ya estando allí Naruto entro al edificio y camino hasta el encargado que ya lo conocía.

"Eh hola Naruto como estas, que necesitas" le pregunto el encargado al chico.

"Quiero enlistarme como Francotirador, John" le respondió Naruto.

"hahaha Naruto ya te lo he dicho varias veces hasta que tengas por lo menos 15 o más" le dijo John.

Naruto no le dijo nada, solo saco de su mochila los documentos de su emancipación y se los dio a John que los tomo y procedió a leer.

John habiendo terminado de leer los documentos de forma será se volvió a Naruto y en voz seria le dijo.

"Naruto sé que ante los ojos de la ley ya eres un adulto gracias a estos documentos, pero estas seguro de esto".

"Completamente".

"Bien *suspiro* sígueme, prepararemos el papeleo".

Siguiendo a John a su oficina Naruto procedió a firmar todos los documentos necesarios hasta que su petición de enlistarse fue completada.

"Bueno Naruto con el papeleo ya listo solo queda que te presentes a la academia y pases las pruebas para ver si en verdad puedes convertirte en un soldado buena suerte" le dijo John al chico que siempre venía a visitarlo se había convertido en un gran amigo.

"Gracias John ya verás pasare todas las pruebas y me convertiré en el mejor Francotirador que hallas visto" le prometió Naruto a su amigo que era prácticamente un hermano para él y con eso dicho Naruto salió del edificio para ir a prepararse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un año después en la ceremonia de graduación de la Academia de Francotiradores del Reino de Atlas.

Un año ha pasado y ya en la ceremonia de graduación de los reclutas que entraron al programa de francotiradores estaban en la fase final antes de entrar de lleno a las fuerzas armadas del Reino de Atlas.

Para un Naruto de 13 años de edad que al principio fue subestimado por todos hasta por los mismos instructores que le dijeron en la cara que no lograría completar el entrenamiento, lo que ocasionó que su personalidad orgullosa no permitiera que lo subestimasen lo que ocasionó que en cada prueba que le diesen este se esforzaba por superarla y hasta hacer más de lo que le ordenasen y así con todo lo demás, hasta lograr a convertirse en el mejor Francotirador que la academia hubiese graduado en su historia.

Pero no solo eso Naruto despertó sus monstruosas reservas de Aura y descubrió su Semblance, que le permitía conectarse con la energía de la naturaleza, lo que lo hacía invisible para cualquier método de localización y la habilidad de controlar plantas ( **N/A: Una mezcla entre el Modo Sabio, El Mokuton y la habilidad de camuflarse de The End de MGS 3: Snake Eater** ).

Además, hiso una amiga faunus de tipo lobo a la que llamaba Wolf porque esta nunca le había dicho su nombre real, que era la segunda mejor recluta ( **N/A: Si es Sniper Wolf también de MGS.** ), que era tan solo un año mayor que él con 14 años y que al parecer también era un prodigio al igual que él cosa que hacia fruncir el ceño a ambos ya que era cierto que eran habilidosos, pero eso era gracias mayor parte al trabajo duro de ambos que al ser los dos reclutas menores tenían mucha más presión sobre sus hombros.

Entre los invitados a la ceremonia estaba John el amigo de Naruto que lo miraba con orgullo desde su asiento.

Con la ceremonia terminada Naruto se acercó a John que al verlo le dio una sonrisa y y extendio su mano para saludarlo a lo que Naruto estrecho su mano.

"Bien, bien quién lo diría Naruto en verdad lograste superar el entrenamiento y convertirte Francotirador y el mejor en graduarse en toda la historia de la academia, estoy impresionado" le dijo John.

"Que te dije John, ahora sabes que cuando digo que voy a hacer algo siempre lo cumplo" le respondió.

"Eso es verdad y dime ya sabes que vas a hacer después de esto".

"Si supongo que con las acciones violentas del White Fang seré enviado a terminar con cualquier posible amenaza o a acompañar a cualquier otra unidad que me necesite".

"Ya veo, bien Naruto te deseo mucha suerte".

"Gracias John ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a despedirme de alguien" y con eso Naruto camino hasta donde lo estaba esperando Wolf que le dio una sonrisa.

"Así que vienes a despedirte eh" le preguntó Wolf a Naruto que solo asintió con lo cual se formó una pequeña tensión entre los dos.

"Wolf yo…." Naruto empezó a hablar, pero no pudo terminar porque Wolf le dio un apasionado beso en los labios que lo dejo en shock por unos segundos antes de que reaccionara y respondiera al beso y pasase sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de esta.

Al separarse del beso ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos con pequeños sonrojos en las mejillas, pero Wolf fue la primera en hablar.

"Naruto te amo" le dijo simplemente.

"Yo también te amo, …..pero sabes que gracias a este trabajo pasaremos mucho tiempo separados entre misiones cierto, a mí no me importa solo quiero tenerte conmigo para siempre" le respondió Naruto.

"Lo sé yo también quiero lo mismo, pero este es nuestro trabajo y tendremos que soportarlo" fue la respuesta de la chica.

Ambos se quedaron hablando e intercambiando el número de sus Scrolls para ponerse de acuerdo para verse cuando ambos estuvieran libres.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un año después.

En ese año Naruto se paso haciendo misiones, cuando estaban los dos libres tenían citas como cualquier pareja normal y si Wolf no estaba libre Naruto se empleaba a fondo para entrenar en su nuevo estilo de pelea que había estado creando y practicando a solas al que había decidido llamar CQC y por los resultados podía ver que era muy efectivo y también practicaba sus habilidades de infiltración y estaba intentando mejorar sus habilidades con otros tipos de armas para no ser tomado desprevenido por si en una operación no tiene armas a las que este acostumbrado, además estaba trabajando en la creación de un tipo de bala que fuese capaz de perforar la barrera de Aura de cazador experimentado o cualquier tipo de enemigo con el Aura desbloqueada.

No solo eso también había hecho un amigo nuevo de nombre Shikamaru que era un genio, pero no era un soldado era un científico que trabajaba para el General Ironwood al que conoció en una misión que tenía como objetivo protegerlo porque este estaba trabajando en un arma nueva y otro científico traidor había puesto un precio a su cabeza solo porque el invento de este fue escogido en lugar del suyo, desde entonces los dos se habían convertido en grandes amigos.

10 de octubre.

Era el cumpleaños de Naruto que estaba cumpliendo 14 años en su nuevo apartamento donde vivía desde hace un mes con su novia Wolf, esta le había organizado una cena donde estaban John y Shikamaru como invitados, ya habiendo cenado y con todo listo procedieron a darle los regalos a Naruto.

El primero fue John que le dio un cuchillo KA-BAR que tenía Dust de tipo rayo a lo largo de la hoja para que cuando Naruto le canalizara un poco de su Aura en el cuchillo soltara una descarga eléctrica a su enemigo.

Shikamaru le regalo un parche de ojo ultra moderno que servía como radar para que Naruto supiese siempre que estaba pasando a su alrededor, también le regalo una MK-22 "Hush Puppy" modificada para que disparase dardos tranquilizantes que él había modificado y tenía planeado dársela antes cuando tuvieron una conversación en la que Naruto bromeo con desear tener un arma que hiciese eso y un pequeño radio llamado Co-Dec que iba en el oído y rea casi indetectable que permitía una comunicación silenciosa que él había creado y solo él y ahora Naruto tenían.

El regalo de Wolf fue simple una simple bandana de color gris.

Naruto solo agradeció por los regalos a todos ya fuese con un apretón de manos o con un beso.

Iban a continuar la fiesta cuando el Scroll de Naruto sonó lo que ocasionó que este lo revisara para ver un mensaje de que al día siguiente tenía que presentarse temprano ante el General Ironwood porque este tenía una misión para él.

Sin saber que de esa misión iba a nacer un soldado legendario.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Bien acá les dejo el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia Big Fox y espero que les guste y lo eh pensado y hablado con un fan que me ha enviado un mensaje pidiéndome que incluya a Sniper Wolf como pareja de Naruto en el fic y lo pensé ya que yo soy un gran fan de MGS y nunca le perdone a Solid Snake el haber matado a Wolf, por eso decidí incluirla y convertir la historia en un Harem, ahora si alguien me ayuda con un buen nombre para Wolf ya que en el juego esta no dice su verdadero nombre nunca por favor envíenme un PM o dejen un comentario con el nombre que desean.**


	3. Chapter 3

Renuncia de los derechos: Naruto y RWBY les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

 **Capítulo 2.**

La misión.

Naruto estaba callado mientras volaba en un Bullhead **(N/A: Ya saben ese avión que usan en rwby, pero saben estoy pensando en incluir otros tipos de vehículos como el helicóptero Blackhawk, el Apache o el Huey ustedes que piensan.)** que lo llevaba a lo que para muchos era una misión suicida, cuál era su misión simple: adentrarse a 8 kilómetros tras líneas enemigas en territorio GRIM y acabar con un miembro clave del White Fang en un campamento usado por el enemigo para mover cargamentos de DUST robados a la compañía Schnee, que el departamento de inteligencia de Atlas había descubierto, sin ser detectado y luego entrar a la selva y avanzar otros 8 kilómetros hasta el punto de evacuación.

Naruto fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz del piloto, que le aviso que ya estaba a 5 minutos del lugar donde lo debía dejar para dar inicio a su misión, lo que le gano un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Naruto.

Zona de aterrizaje.

Cuando llegaron a la zona de aterrizaje Naruto procedió a bajar del Bullhead con su equipo antes de ver como este se alzaba antes de irse del lugar dejándolo solo para que diera inicio a su misión.

Antes de adentrarse a la selva Naruto paso a revisar su equipo, como ropa usaba un uniforme de camuflaje de selva **(N/A: el uniforme usado por Big Boss en Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker.)** , en un estuche especial en su pierna derecha llevaba el cuchillo que le regalo John, en otro estuche llevaba la MK-22 que le regalo Shikamaru, en su frente llevaba puesta la bandana gris que le regalo Wolf, también llevaba el Solid Eye **(N/A: es el parche de ojo que usa Solid Snake en MGS: Guns of the Patriots )** puesto en su ojo derecho y además llevaba consigo otra pistola de tipo Heckler  & Koch MK-23 SOCOM equipada con silenciador y un puntero laser que iba a usar por si tenía que usar fuerza letal y el arma principal que llevaba era su rifle de francotirador que era un Hecler & Koch PSG-1 **(N/A: mi segundo rifle de francotirador después del increíble Barret M82.)** , también procedió a revisar la cantidad de municiones y el resto de sus provisiones y cuando estuvo satisfecho naruto procedió a entrar a la selva con la MK-22 y su cuchillo en mano silenciosamente hasta la posición del campamento enemigo.

Zona del objetivo.

Cuando Naruto llego a la zona del campamento objetivo, noto que el campamento estaba un claro con una hierba muy alta que le serviría de camuflaje rodeado árboles que le podían servir de ruta de entrada y evacuación para ir al punto de encuentro si es que lograba sobrevivir, también noto a los miembros del White Fang que patrullaban la zona.

Naruto no tuvo más opción que observar y aprenderse el patrón de las patrullas por el resto del primer día,

Al día siguiente.

Ya con las rutas de las patrullas memorizadas Naruto tomó su rifle y paso a arrastrase hasta la hierba alta del claro donde siguió avanzando lentamente sin hacer ruido y deteniéndose solo cuando el Solid Eye le avisaba que alguna patrulla estaba cerca, activando su Semblance se conectó a la madre naturaleza haciéndolo invisible ante cualquier sensor e hiso que plantas idénticas a los del claro lo cubriesen camuflándolo perfectamente, luego Naruto hizo algo que asombraría a cualquiera ya que por los próximos 4 días y 3 noches se arrastró más de 1.372 metros hasta que estuvo en la posición óptima para realizar el disparo.

Ya en posición Naruto procedió a observar a los Faunus que estaban en el campamento por medio de la mira telescópica de su rifle en busca de su objetivo y pasando de un miembro a otro pudo notar a unos cuantos que llamaron su atención como una chica de 16 años de cabello negro con orejas de gato sobre su cabeza, de ojos color dorado que usaba una blusa de color blanco, un chaleco de color negro, unos shorts blancos, con medias de color morado oscuro y unos zapatos negros **(N/A: Disculpen la mala descripción es que en eso soy pésimo.)** , como arma la chica usaba lo que pudo ver mientras entrenaba: parecida a una cuchilla que cuando ella la desenfundaba la hacía aún más mortal ya que podía usar tanto la hoja como la funda y no solo eso también se podía transformar en una pistola con una cuchilla que iba atada a un lazo de color negro.

Naruto siguió buscando a su objetivo hasta que vio una figura que señalaba a todas partes y parecía estar dando órdenes y fue ahí cuando supo que ese era su objetivo.

Midiendo la velocidad del viento y calculando el disparo en su cabeza Naruto procedió a apuntar unos pocos milímetros más arriba del objetivo para que la bala descendiera y diese justo en su pecho, luego hiso bajar la cantidad de palpitaciones de su corazón para poder disparar entre latidos y así disminuir el movimiento de su rifle y luego puso su dedo en el gatillo, confirmando todo para hacer su disparo, Naruto respiro hondo y disparo.

 **Bang.**

Fue el sonido que escucharon todos los faunus antes de ver al líder del campamento caer muerto con una herida justo en medio del pecho, ni siquiera supo que lo mato antes de que su pecho explotara en una nube de sangre.

FRACOTIRADOR.

Fue el grito que Naruto escucho antes de que todos los faunus del campamento entrasen en alerta y empezarán a buscarlo, Naruto noto que estaban buscando en los árboles que daban entrada a la selva y no en claro mismo, lo que le daba una oportunidad de escapar y así lo arrastrándose Naruto pudo entrar a la selva sin ser descubierto y empezar a emprender su camino hacia la ruta de escape.

En la selva.

Naruto tenía que aplaudir la determinación de los faunus enemigos que todavía lo estaban cazando, ya que en su camino se había encargado de unos cuantos.

Ahora vemos como un faunus de tipo oso paso de largo frente a un matorral y si le hubiese puesto cuidado hubiese notado que de este salió Naruto, pero lo hiso solo cuando sintió alguien detrás de él y dos manos que se enrollaron en su cuello y que luego procedieron a romperle el cuello, su Aura no pudo hacer nada contra ese tipo de ataque.

 **Crack.**

Naruto solo dejo caer el cadáver de su víctima y le reviso por si tenía algo útil y no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa cuando encontró un encendedor y una cajetilla de cigarrillos junto con tres minas Claymore, después de eso siguió su camino sin ser detectado encargándose de uno que otro enemigo.

Esa noche.

En una cueva podemos encontrar a Naruto que estaba comiendo unas raciones **(N/A: Unas de esas comidas que ya van listas para comer que les dan a los soldados.)** , al haber terminado de comer Naruto procedió a poner una de las Claymore en la entrada de la cueva como trampa y para que le sirviese de alarma por si alguien entraba a la cueva mientras el dormía ya que estaba exhausto por lo exigente de la misión.

Al día siguiente.

Habiendo recuperado energía gracias a la comida de la noche anterior y a una buena noche de descanso Naruto procedió a ponerse en marcha de nuevo, cuando reviso en el mapa su ruta noto que iba a tener que cruzar un puente colgante.

"Mierda espero que no hallan bloqueado el puente" se dijo para sí mismo.

"Bueno resolveré ese problema cuando llegue ahí" y siguió su camino.

Puente colgante.

Ya en el puente, escondido entre la maleza completamente invisible gracias a su semblance vemos a Naruto que usando la mira de su rifle para observar la situación.

"Maldición hay 5 enemigos vigilando el puente, tendre que pensar muy bien lo que haré".

Y así Naruto perdió un día entero, pero no le importo porque se le ocurrió como deshacerse de los enemigos que vigilaban el puente.

Al día siguiente.

Poniendo su plan en marcha Naruto regreso un kilómetro para causar una distracción que con fe despejaría el puente.

Unos minutos más tarde.

"Bien ya está todo listo ya puedo dar inicio, con suerte esto funcionara" se dijo así mismo Naruto antes de comenzar a moverse de nuevo hasta el puente, donde volvió a camuflarse y sacando de uno de sus bolsillos Naruto saco un detonador para hacer estallar una carga de las dos cargas de C-4 que había traído consigo para la misión y que pensó que no iba a usar.

"Muy bien 3, 2, 1, fuego".

 **Click.**

…

 **BBBOOOOMMMM.**

El sonido de una explosión sumada a la gran cantidad de huma que los enemigos podían ver hizo que estos rápidamente dejaran sus puestos de vigilancia en el puente y corrieran hasta el lugar de la explosión.

Ya con camino libre, Naruto procedió a cruzar el puente y cuando lo hiso coloco la otra carga de explosivos para volar el puente y así cortarles la ruta a sus perseguidores y así él podría avanzar tranquilamente hasta la zona de evacuación.

"Bien la carga esta lista ahora solo tengo que alejarme y volaré el puente" con eso dicho Naruto procedió a correr hasta una zona segura para evitar la explosión, pero en el último segundo noto como el Solid Eye reacciono y gracias a sus grandes reflejos pudo agacharse evitando así ser decapitado por el arma de la chica que vio en el campamento.

Viendo que su ataque fue esquivado la chica procedió a mirar a su enemigo cambiando su arma a la forma de cuchilla y pistola y le apunto al chico, pero se sorprendió cuando vio la edad de su enemigo y la raza de este.

"Eres solo un niño y eres un faunus, porque estás aquí y porque mataste a otro de tu misma especie, cómo te llamas" fue la rápida serie de preguntas que le hizo la chica a Naruto.

"Tengo 14 años y no soy un niño ya tengo dos años de ser soldado, si soy un faunus al igual que ustedes y pues llámame Fox" fue la respuesta que le dio Naruto a la chica mientras tomaba su Mk-23 SOCOM y cuchillo y entraba en la pose inicial del CQC.

La extraña pose de pelea hizo que la chica alzara una ceja detrás de su máscara ambos empezaron a rodearse el uno al otro hasta que una hoja paso entre ellos y cuando tocó suelo los dos entraron en acción.

 **Bang…bang.**

Fue el sonido de las dos armas disparando uno contra el otro, ambos esquivando el ataque enemigo.

 **Clash…clash.**

El sonido de cuchillo chocando contra espada.

Ambos se separaron para tomar distancia y aire después de ese enfrentamiento, habiendo estudiado el uno al otro, fue Naruto el primero en hablar.

"haa..ha..eres…bastante buena….cómo te llamas" pregunto el chico.

"tu…haa..tampoco…haa…eres malo…mi nombres…Blake" le respondió la chica ahora de nombre Blake.

Ya con la conversación terminada ambos se lanzaron al ataque una vez más, pero esta vez fue Blake la que tomó la delantera ya que fue la primera en hacer daño a su oponente.

"Arrggg" gruño Naruto mientras se llevaba la mano con su cuchillo y usaba unos de sus dedos para intentar cerrar la herida que su Aura empezaba a sanar, pero Naruto sabía que iba a dejar una cicatriz.

Ignorando su herida Naruto volvió a tomar su pose de pelea y avanzo a atacar a Blake que pudo ver el dolor en el rostro del faunus menor lo que hiso dudar a la chica en el combate lo que fue un gran error ya que termino siendo desarmada y con un cuchillo clavado en el muslo lo que ocasionó que diera un grito de dolor, pero eso no fue todo, Naruto canalizo su Aura en el Dust de tipo Rayo de su cuchillo lo que le saco otro grito de dolor a Blake que cayó al suelo sin poder moverse.

Caminando hasta la caída Blake, Naruto con una mano en su herida y en la otra saco su Mk-22 y le apunto a la cabeza a Blake, que no pudo evitar sentir miedo.

"Buenas noches, Blake".

 **BANG.**

Eso fue lo último que Blake escuchó antes de que todo se volviese negro, gracias al dardo tranquilizante que fue disparado a su cabeza.

Naruto se quedó mirando a Blake unos segundos antes de que fuese sacado de su transe, por el ruido de los enemigos acercándose, por lo que corrió a esconderse y a esperar a que los enemigos estuviesen en posición para cruzar el puente.

Lo que no duro mucho ya que un grupo de por lo menos 10 faunus fue la victima de la trampa explosiva que Naruto colocó en el puente.

Mirando desde lejos Naruto solo encendió un cigarrillo y cerró los ojos para evitar derramar una lagrima por lo que acababa de hacerle a miembros de su raza.

"Lo siento" fue el murmullo de Naruto que emprendió su camino a su lugar de encuentro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando Naruto llego a su zona de evacuación ahí lo estaba esperando un Bullhead que apenas se subió Naruto, despego.

Mirando el lugar de su misión Naruto solo encendio otro cigarrillo y dijo.

"Misión Cumplida"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Bien acá el nuevo capítulo de este fic que espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Como pudimos ver Naruto mostro de lo que es capaz y vimos la aparición de Blake.**

 **Por cierto, la parte de la misión de Naruto de hecho está basada en una misión hecha por uno de mis más grandes ídolos: el francotirador miembro del cuerpo de los marines, Carlos Hathcock durante la guerra de Vietnam.**


End file.
